Minkyu Fanfic: Before You Go
by rezusparkyu
Summary: kyuhyun n changmin, sepasang agen rahasia yang bekerja di sebuah kantor bernama NDI. bagaimana jika hubungan harmonis dan indah antara mereka berdua terganggu oleh teman sekampus kyu? dan bagaimana misi changmin untuk menagnkap mafia paling berbahaya?RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Before you go**

**Chapter: 1****  
****Rating: PG-13**

**Warning: not edited, a lot grammar eror  
**

**Pairing: Minkyu, Kihyun**

**Disclaimer: characters not mine, the story YEAH :P**

Ini adalah pagi yg cerah. Dimana saatnya semua orang memulai aktifitasnya dgn senyum dan damai. Namun berbed dengan apa yg terjadi di salah satu kamar apartement

"SHIM CHANGMIN! KAU MEMAKAN SARAPANKU LAGI?"teriak salah satu pria berwajah manis (namun tidak berwajah manis jika sedang marah seperti ini) melihat piring nasi gorengnya bersih tanpa sisa sedikitpun

"kyuhyunie~ mianhae aku sangat lapar"rajuk sang pria yg lagi satu dengan postur tinggi melebihi rata-rata tiang bendera(?) dgn jurus puppy eyes yg diajarkan oleh hyung dari pacarnya,*ahem* donghae *ahem*

Namja yg berwajah manis -yg trnyata bernama kyuhyun itu- mendekati namja jangkung dgn tampang sangarnya "…lalu bagaiman dengan AKU? Begitu berhargakah PERUTMU YG LAPAR ITU?" ucapnya dgn menekan bebrapa kata

Changmin pun memulai jurus puppy eyesnya lagi,kali ini dengan efek mata berkaca-kaca dan rengekan yg menggoda selera(?) "kyuhyunie hyuuuuung~ aku janji akan membelikanmu makanan selama satu minggu, jangan marah padaku ne?"

"bisa tolong untuk tidak memanggilku HYUNG! Kau begtu itu tahu kelemahanku"

"kyuhyun-ah,maafkan aku ne? kalo tidak aku bunuh diri nhe!" ancam changmin sambil mengarahkan pisau yg roti ke nadinya yg berada di tangan yg entah knp tiba2 jadi geblek langsung menghentikan aksi changmin

"minnie! Jgn lakukan itu ne? nanti siapa Yg menemaniku tidur malam-malam? Kau ytahu kan aku takut sendiri"kata kyu histerissambil memeluknya. Changmin yg dipeluk oleh kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan namja chingunya yg seperti kehilangan kejeniusannya, sudah jelas kan kalo pisau seperti itu tidak bisa membunhnya?

"sudahlah kyu aku tak akan mati selama aku masih harus menjagamu wahai permasiuriku"ucap changmin dengan lebay. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memukul dada changmin dengan keras

"apa maksudmu permaisuri? Aku namja apa kau buta?"marah kyuhyun dgn muka yg merah. Changmin hanya mengerucutkan bibrnya ridak senang

"sudahlah! Jurus bibirmu yg keriting itu tidak mempan"ejek kyuhyun. Lalu kyuhhyun pun bangun dan menduduki kursi di dekat changmin "changmin-ah! Kau ada misi hari ini?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menumpuk piring-piring kotor di meja makan

"aku ada, ada mafia yg sedang di korea dan aku harus menyelidiki identitasnya. Katanya ini kaki tangan dari " kyuhyun yg sedang mencuci piring langsung menghentikan kegiatannya

"MWO? ? MAFIA DARI AMERIKA YG SANGAAAT BERBAHAYA ITU?" teriak kyu menutup telinganya lalu memandang kyuhyuun kesal

"iya,tapi gak usah pake triak dong,lebay bgt sih!"kesal changmin. Kini giliran kyuhyun yg menatap changmin kesal.

"bagaimana aku tidak teriak Minnie? Aku shock! adalah mafia paling mengerikan yg pernah ada di dunia ini. Kau tahu! Udah tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yg dibunuh,diperkosa,disiksa! Bahkan kaki tangan dengan gampangnya membunuh siapapun yg menghalangi jalan peredaran barang haramnya. Dan anehnya lagi,kau masih di middle level shim changmin! Takseharusnya kau mendapat misi ini! Ini misi expert! Teralu bahaya untukmu"omel kyu pada changmin

"kyu,aku hanya menyelidiki pemimpin kaki tangan yg sedang berkeliaran saat ini chagy! Aku tak akan teerlibat saat penangkapannya! Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR KATAMU? Shim changmin! Teman ku di swedia juga HANYA meyelidi kaki tangan . kaki tangannya tertangkap. Namun setelah tahu bahwa temanku yg menyelidikinya Pacarnya disiksa dan di perkosa oleh kaki tangan dan temanku itu disiksa secara keji dan membuatnya mati perlahan-perlahan"jelas kyuhyun menggebu-gebu. Kenapa namja chingunya begitu susah buat di beri tahu.

"kyunie,aku akan menjagamu,jadi jangan takut kaki tangan akan menyentuhmu atau menyakitimu. Aku bisa jamin itu. Jadi biarkan aku melakukan misi ini ne? aku mohon"rajuk changmin tetap kekeh

"aku tidak mempermasalhan tentang diriku shim changmin. Aku namja,tak mungkin mereka menyakitiku. Aku bias menjaga diriku sendiri. Yg ku permasalhkan adalah kamu minnnie!" suara kyuhyun melembut. Dia mulai mendekati changmin dan memeluk namja tampan itu "kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa hidup kalo mereka melakukan apa yg mereka lakukian pada temnaku? Aku tak mau min, yg sekarang aku punya didunia ini hanya kamu!" kyuhyun mula terisak, rasanya tak rela jika harus membiarkan pacarnya yg bandel ini menjalani misi itu

Changmin yg mendengar isakan tangis kyu hanya membelai rambut kyuhyun lembut. Memang berat melihat kyu seperti ini. Apalagi mengingat kyu yg galak ini adalah namja manis sebatang kara. Yg kyu punya hanya dirinya dan donghae,org yg sudah kyu anggap sebagai hyung sendiri. Haruskah ia membatalkan misi ini? TIDAK! Changmin! Ingat! Misi ini menyelamatkan Negara! Bukankah lucu mengorbankna Negara demi masalah pribadi. Changmin menghela nafas panjang.

"kyu,kau tahu kan? Itu sudah tugas kita mengorbankan nyawa demi Negara,kitalah yg memilih jalan hidup kita yg seperti ini. Dan kita juga yg harus menanggung reksikonya. Kau mengerti kan kyu?" changmin merasakan kyu mengenggukan kepalanya. "jdi kau memperbolehkan aku menjalankan misi ini kan? Aku janji akan menjaga diriku sendiri" kyuhyun kembali mengganggukan kepalanya. Changmin tersenyum senagn lalu menarik kyu dari pelukannya.

"saranghae nae kyu,cheongmal sarnghaeyo kyu" ucap changmin

"nado saranghae minnie"balas kyu sambil menghapus air matanya

changmin melihat jam dinding berbentuk mickey mouse. Jarum jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul 8.30. seketika changmin membelalakan matanya

"huwaaaaa aku telat! Chagy aku berangkat dulu ya! Kau tidak ad misi kan hari ini? Jadi kau kuliah saja. Bye nae chagy"ucap changmin terburu-buru sambil memakai sepatunya

"ne.. jangan pulang malem ya!"ucap kyu sambil membawa berkas-berkas mengambil berkas-berkas di tangan kyuhyun lalu mencium lembut bibir kyuhyun

"akan kuusahakan"ucap changmin sambil berlalu. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli sambil melihat changmin yg menjauh.

kyu college

Kyuhyun yg terlambat datang terpaksa melewatkan 2 mata kuliah pertama. Walaupun ia tidak di marahi guru Ia tetap merasa kesal. Sebenernya ini hanya masalah sepele. Seseorang menenpati kursi favoritnya. Seornag murid baru bernama kim kibum, pindahan amerika. Dan sekarang kekesalannya bertambah karena sang dosen menyuruhnya mengantarkan murid baru itu berkeiling gedung fakultas dan universitas.

"ini grandhall, di gunakan untuk acara penting saja dan tepat di sampingnya ada ruang kepala sekolah. Di belakang ada ruang dosen dan ruang konsultasi. Di ruang konsultasi kita bisa…. "

"maaf menyela kyuhyun-sii aku hanya inin memeri tahu sesuatu"sela kibum. Kyuhyun terihat kesal, jujur dia gak suka ketika seseorang menyela omongannya. Namun tidak lucu jika dia marah-marah ke mahasiswa baru yg baru saja di kenalnya?

"apa yg ingin kau beri tahu kibum-ssi?"Tanya kyuhyun

Kibum melihat wajah kyuhyun lalu berkata dengan wajah yg cool "…aku menyukaimu…"

Tbc

Annyeong~ ini FF pertamaku di screenplays, salam kenal ya semuanya. Panggil aja jhu. Author minkyuwonkyu. umur saya 14 tahun sekarang kelas 3 smp dan menghilangkan kepenatan dengan menulis,walaupun hasilnya gaje. Saya istri sahnya kyuhyun dan pacarnya chii-chan cukup sekian dan terima kasih! Wassalam! Buakakakaka!

Review pleasee~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Before you go**

**Chapter: 2****  
****Rating: PG-13**

**Warning: Not edited and miss typo****  
****Genre: romance, mafia!verse**

**Disclaimer: mine! Mine! Do you believe it? *get slapped* ok not mine****  
****Pairing: MINKYU (main), Bumkyu,changminho and a little surprise :D****  
**

"…aku menyukaimu…"

Kyuhyun yg mendengarnya langsung membantu. Dipikirannya hanya ada kata 'what the heck?' bgaimana tidak. Seorang mahasiswa baru yg SAMA SEKALI belum dikenalnya mengatakan kalo dia SUKA dengannya.

"maaf? Apa maksudmu kibum-ssi?"Tanya kyu bingung. Mungkinkah kibum salah mengucapkan kata? Maklum, dia lama tinggal di amerika, pasti beberapa kosa kata bahasanya ada yg terlupakan.

Kibum memegang pundak kyuhyun. Tatapannya tepat mengarah ke mata kyu. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget

"ki…kibum-ssi.."

"aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" bicaranya tegas. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, namja ini gila,pikirnya

"maaf kibum-ssi, bukan maksudku tidak sopan, tapi aku sudah punya pacar. Iya namja chingu. Jadi maafkan aku"jelas kyuhyun. Kibum melepas tangannya dari bahu kyuhyun lalu mengelus-elus tengkuk kepalanya canggung.

"benarkah? Aku telat dong. Hahaha. Kalao githu maukah kyuhyun-ssi jadi sahabatku?" Tanya kibum dengan tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun hanya terbengong-bengong melihat perubahan sikap kibum yg tiba-tiba.

"ba… baiklah kalau begitu" ucap kyuhyun terbata bata. nampaknya kata 'Shock' masih tertulis di jidatnya yang jenong itu .

Kibum yg sepertinya tidak menyadari hanya tersenyum senang "senangnya. Aku harap kita tidak canggung satu sama lain. Oya aku ada perlu dengan dekan,aku duluan ya!" kibum pun berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yg lagi lagi mematung. tidak canggung dgn orang yg menembaknya di hari pertama dia masuk, sungguh lucu! Nampaknya kehidupan kuliah kyuhyun akan jadi menarik mulai sekarang.

NDI office

"woy changmin! Kau telat 5 menit!" tegur sesorang yg sangat tampan yg berdiri di depan ruangan changmin. Changmin yg memasuki kantor dengan tersenyum dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya menjadi memelas

"donghae hyung~~ mianhae, tadi kyuhyun menahanku. Dya tidak ingin aku kerja hari ini. Dia ingin aku memanjakannya lalu dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan memintaku menciumnya, lalu…" PLAAKKKK …. Sebuah majalah 'mengelus' kepala changmin dengan keras

"hyung~~ appo~~" ringis changmin. Donghae hanya menatapnya kesal.

"sudah cukup mengarang ceritanya. Sekarang kau ikut aku! Ada hal penting yg harus kuberitahu" perintah donghae. Changmin yg pada dasarnya takut sama donghae hanya menurutinya saja

Sesampainya di ruang donghae changmin langsung dudk di sofa sementara donghae mengambil suatu folder di antara berkas-berkas yg berserakan di meja kerjanya.

"ini,beberapa hal yg kuketahui tentang pengiriman kaki tangan ke korea kali ini. Walaupun hanya kemungkinan saja,kuharap ini membantu " changmin lalu mengambil folder itu dan membacanya.

"hyung.. kau memperkirakan kalo ingin membalas dendam?" Tanya changmin bingung. Kenapa membalas dendam?

"ooh… itu bukan , maksudku kaki tangannya yg ingin membalas dendam" jelas donghae hyung. Aku makin tidak mengerti

"lalu? Kenapa kaki tangannya ingin balas dendam? Dgn siapa?" Tanya changmin lagi. Kasus ini semakin membingungkan saja.

"itu hanya perkiraanku changmin-ah, setahuku tidak pernah mengirimkan kaki tangannya 2 kali di satu Negara. Ditambah gosipnya kali ini kaki tangnnya orang korea asli dan pernah dating ke kore sebagai kaki tangan juga. Kemungkinan orang inilah yg langsung meminta ke agar dirinya yg di kirim ke korea"jelas donghae panjang lebar. Changmin hanya mengangguk paham.

"oya changmin-ah. Tadi bilang kau harus menemui minho, karena dia sudah punya beberapa data penting yg dititpkan di minho. Ooh dan daftar kelompokmu juga ada di minho jadi temui dia ok!"changmin kaget. Minho… haruskah dia menemuinya?

"hhyung.. takbisakah kau mengambilkannya untukku? Perutku sakit sekali.."changmin berakting sambil memegang perutnya. Donghae yg menyadari changmin sedang membuat alasan menatap changmin kesal.

"kau temui minho atau kyuhyun ku bawa kerumahku! Dan kau tidak bisa tinggal bersamanya lagi! Kurasa itu lebih baik. Kyuhyun akan lebih aman jika bersamaku" changmin yg mendengar ancaman donghae langsung berhenti berakting.

"arra hyung! Aku akan menemui minho. Aiish merepotkan!"gerutu changmin sambil berlalu. Donghae hanya tertawa senang! Kyuhyun memang senjata bagus untuk melawan changmin.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan minho.

"silahkan masuk…" teriak minho dari dalam ruangannya. Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu dan perlahan masuk. Minho yg menyadari siapa yang masuk membelalakan matanya.

"chang…changmin-hyung?" changmin yg dipanggil tersenyum canggung

"oy… minho. Aku mendengar kalau menitipkan sesuatu untukku, boleh aku mengambilnya?" Tanya changmin. Masih sedikit ada rasa canggung di kalimat-kalimat yg di keluarkan changmin.

Minho yang baru tersadar dari kagetnya langsung menjadi gugup

"i.. tadi sajangnim menitipkan informasi dan nama nama kelompok yg akan anda pimpin changmin…-ssi. Silahkan duduk dulu,akan kucarikan datanya."minho langsung membuka laci di sampingnya sedangkan changmin duduk dan memperhatikan minho yyg tengan kebingungan mencari data yg ia minta. Entah mengapa perkataan formal minho membuat hatinya sakit. Kejadian 2 bulan lalu.. begitu menyakitkankah bagi minho?..

"aaah.. ini dia foldernya" seketika changmin tersadar dari lamunanya. Haruskah ia menanyakannya langsung pada minho?

"minho-ya!"panggil changmin. Minho menoleh pada changmin dan seketika memalingkan pandangannya lagi.

"ye… changmin-ssi"jawab minho

"maafkan aku… minho"pinta changmin. Minho terdiam. Ia bingung untuk apa changmin minta maaf?

"2 bulan lalu, aku menolak pernyataan cinta mu. Sungguh bukan maksudku unttuk menyakitimu minho. Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu sebelum aku bertemu dengan kyu pasti aku menerimamu" jelas changmin yg melihat raut kebingungan di wajah minho.

"changmin-ssi. Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, aku lah yg salah. Sudah tahu kau memiliki namja chingu namun aku tetap menyatakan perasaanku. Harusnya aku yg meminta maaf, maaf karena membuat changmin-ssi merasa tidak enak… maaf…"

"kalau kau memang menganggap aku tidak salah kenapa kau berubah minho? Kau menggunakan kata-kata formal padaku,menghindariku?"

"changmin-ssi kau adalh senior, aku adalah beginner yg baru masuk 5 bulan lalu sedangkan kau adalah seseorang yg sebentar lagi akan berada di expert level. Bukankah tidak sopan jika aku berkata tidak formal?"jelas minho memandang minho dengan tatapan jujrlah-padaku-choi-minho. Minho akhirnya menyerah.

"baiklah aku mengaku. Aku kecewa hyung… cukup kecewa. Dan baik! Mulai hari ini aku akan kembali kurang ajar padamu, tapi hyung aku butuuh waktu. Kuharap kau mengerti."jelas minho! Changmin tersenyum memandang minho lalu menarik kepala minho dan mengucek-ucek(?) rambutnya. "kalo kau jujur padaku dari dulu akan lebih bagus dongsaeng nakal!"

Minho melepskan dirinya dari jurus mengucek 10 tangan milik changmin.

"hyung! Rambutku rusak! Kau tahu penampilanku harus bagus jika mau cepat2 naik level!"marah minho seedangkan changmin tertawa senang

"sudah! Aku pergi dulu! Ohya! Sampaikan pada aku mengerjakan tugas ini di rumah aja kyuhyun tidak mempernolehkanku pulang telat malam ini jadi aku pulang duluan ya! Ingat smapaikan pada sajangnim annyeong" changmin pun keluar dari ruangan minho,meninggalkan sang empunya ruangan tersenyum sinis. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kebencian yg mendalam.

"…kyuhyun lagi?... namja tua menyebalkan!..."

Tbc…

Huwaaaaa gaje gaje! Makin lama makin kayak sinetron Indonesia ni ff. critanya ngalor ngidul. Hayoooo~ di review dulu yook~


End file.
